castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Belmont
'''Trevor C. Belmont is a vampire hunter that lived during the 15th century in the Castlevania series. History ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse '1476: Trevor is the main character of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. In the late 15th Century Europe, the Dark Lord Dracula began a war on humanity for the death of his wife. The people of Wallachia once exiled the Belmonts (out of fear for their supernatural powers), but now called upon Trevor Belmont, descendant of the legendary vampire-hunter clan, to help them fight Dracula. During Trevor's journey in Transylvania, he was joined by several companions: Grant DaNasty, Sypha Belnades and Alucard. With their help, they defeated the demon army, and Trevor killed Dracula. Because he was the first man to destroy Dracula, the Belmont's reputation was renowned in Wallachia; they were welcome to stay. Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades married after the end of the game, and continued both the Belmont and Belnades legacies. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness '1479: Trevor's role Castlevania: Curse of Darkness is surprisingly large. He is a playable character, and also a boss. Throughout the game, he has a cautious, friendly rivalry with Hector, the game's protagonist. When they first meet, Trevor distrusts Hector for being a Devil Forgemaster, and a battle ensues. Trevor then defeats Hector and mocks him for being a weak ally of Dracula, then starts to believe Hector's story that he is indeed no longer working for the evil Count. Afterwards, Trevor becomes a cautious ally, working behind the scenes. He isn't seen again until much later in the game, in the Aiolon Ruins, when Hector stumbles upon Isaac and Trevor in the midst of battle. Isaac notices Hector and runs off. Trevor warns Hector not to interfere and takes off. Shortly after, Hector discovers a secret room in the Abandoned Castle. Another battle ensues, and after Trevor concedes, he once more becomes Hector's ally, giving him the key he needs to follow Isaac into the secret chambers beneath the castle: a Belmont's Blood. Later on, Trevor becomes wounded from a cowardly surprise attack from Isaac and comes close to death, but manages to survive. This plot device was most likely used to keep Trevor out of the picture temporarily so Hector would have to face Dracula alone without interference from Dracula's long time enemy, the Belmont clan. Trevor isn't seen from this point on, and most likely went back home to his household assured that Hector can take care of himself and end the curse. Gameplay ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' Trevor controls like his descendant, Simon Belmont. As his first weapon, Trevor has the Vampire Killer. The Vampire Killer can be upgraded with the whip upgrades. This increases its length, and power. Also, with hearts, Trevor can use the sub-weapons (Dagger, Holy Water, Cross, Axe and the Pocket Watch). ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Once the game has been beaten once, Trevor can be unlocked as secret character by entering the name '@TREVOR' in Castlevania fashion. The game is basically the same except Trevor carries all the classic subweapons with him, and can perform many interesting attacks as well as use the Item Crushes (or 'Item Crashes', a common mistranslation used in other Castlevania games) from previous games, including the "Holy Cross" spell. Trevor plays like a hybrid between Hector (the main hero in this game) and Leon Belmont from Lament of Innocence. He has all his classic subweapons from Trevor's previous game, but this time he can Item Crush them like the Belmonts can in the previous games. His combos are just like his boss version, but you execute them in a similar fashion that Leon did, but he has a new list of attacks. Unlike his boss fight in Hector's game, his whip doesn't have a green aura. He also collects stat increase items, and his stats boost when he defeats bosses as well, similar to a level up. He can also collect new whips that add new elements and colors. Lastly, there are no story points or cutscenes, but he does have a different ending than Hector. ''Castlevania: Judgment Trevor Belmont has been confirmed as a playable character for the upcoming ''Castlevania: Judgment for the Wii. The Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Strategy Guide has confirmed his in-game appearance. He wears lots of leather, much like Simon Belmont. However, Trevor's outfit isn't colored, his hair has been cut shorter than Simon's, and he now wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Judgment Quotes * Short description: The man who defeated Dracula for the first time. * Before a fight: "Come then--to battle" * Before fighting Simon: "We shall see if you possess skills worthy of my whip." * After finishing move: "That's the power of legend." * After winning: "That is the power men feared." Non-Canonical Appearances ''Castlevania: Legends Trevor (presumably) appears as an infant in the best ending of the Game Boy Color game ''Castlevania: Legends. He is the son of Sonia Belmont, the protagonist this game. Alucard is presumed to be his father in this game, which is what caused this game to be declared non-canonical. ''Captain N'' In the Captain N: The Game Master cartoon, during the episode "Return To Castlevania", Trevor Belmont is the great-grandfather to Simon Belmont. As with most Captain N series, this is not consistent with the original series, as Trevor Belmont existed over 200 years before Simon, which would make him more like the great great great grandfather. However, the "great-grandfather" information likely came from the North American instruction manual. ''Belmont Legacy'' In the Belmont Legacy comics, Trevor appears in a painting in Legacy Cemetery facing off against a skeleton, which is very similar to the box-art of 'Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. He is one of Christopher Belmont's ancestors. Animated ''Castlevania Trevor, along with the other Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania' series by Project 51 Productions. He will be the lead character in the first ''Dracula's Curse Animated Movie. Appearance Gallery For more artwork, please see category. Image:Cv3 trevor.jpg|Trevor from Dracula's Curse (1989) Image:Return to Castlevania 19 - Trevor Belmont's Tombstone.JPG|Trevor's Tomb in Captain N cartoon (1989-91) Image:Trevor Belmont painting in Belmont Legacy.JPG|Painting of Trevor in The Belmont Legacy comic (2005) Image:Cod 1024h.jpg|Trevor from Curse of Darkness (2005) Image:Richter opposes Isaac.JPG|Trevor from Prelude to Revenge manga (2005) Image:Trevor is the Genuine Vampire Hunter.JPG|Trevor from Curse of Darkness manga (2008) Image:Official Judgment Trevor.png|Trevor from Castlevania: Judgment (2008) Image:Pachislot45-Trevor Challenges.jpg|Trevor from Pachislot game (2008) Image:Trevor and Sypha Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for animated Dracula's Curse (2009) Trivia *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he is mentioned several times in the story from the intro, Alucard, and even his own descendant, Richter. Also a doppelganger takes the shape of Trevor Belmont, as well as Grant and Sypha. All three are bosses. *In the fight against the three undead doppelgangers of the Dracula's Curse cast, if Alucard kills Trevor before Sypha, she'll continue to resurrect his dead body until she is defeated. *What the "C" in Trevor's name stands for is unknown. But some speculate that it stands for "Christopher", a reference to Christopher Belmont from Castlevania: The Adventure. *Trevor's doppelganger from Symphony of the Night can use the sub-weapons, including the Cross, now made out of [[bone. When thrown, it leaves a trail of blood. This version of the cross is sometimes unofficially referred to as the "Bone Boomerang". *In the Japanese Version of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Trevor's name is Ralph. ''Castlevania: Cures of Darkness'' See Also *Trevor Belmont in Fan Fiction * References Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Trevor (Legends Canon only) Category:Judgment Characters Category:Captain N Characters Category:Curse of Darkness Manga Characters Category:Pachislot Characters Category:Animated Dracula's Curse Characters